In electronic circuits, reference voltages and bias currents may be used to control operation of various circuit components, including transistors, comparators, and other circuit elements. Noise or glitches in such voltages and/or currents can adversely affect operation of the circuit by introducing errors, for example, in comparator outputs, such as those associated with an analog-to-digital converter. In some circuits, to avoid such errors, circuitry may include delay circuitry to allow time for the reference voltage signal or bias current to settle (i.e., become stable) so that the circuitry may function correctly.